


Bubble Wrap

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are not throwing any of this out until we've popped all of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Any, Any, (214): Sex on bubble wrap = best decision ever.

Ethan couldn't help but giggle into Danny's neck as the other man thrust into him. Danny was also having a hard time controlling his own laughter.

They were moving into an apartment together and sometime during the unpacking, they had ended up fucking in the middle of their new living room, a bunch of bubble wrap underneath them and popping with each movement. Ethan's laughter got louder when Danny thrust hard, making Ethan slide a bit, popping even more of the bubble wrap.

"Are you going to be okay?" Danny asked.

"Are you?"

"I don't know," Danny replied, flipping them over suddenly so Ethan was riding him. "But I think this was one of the best decisions that we've made in a long time."

"Oh definitely," Ethan replied with a kiss, grabbing a handful of the bubble wrap in each hand. "We are not throwing any of this out until we've popped all of it."

"That might take a while," Danny said, gasping and thrusting up hard. "There's a lot of bubble wrap here."

"So I guess that we are just going to have to have lots and lots of sex then."

"I'm good with that," Danny said, pulling Ethan in for another kiss.


End file.
